A forgotten past an unsure future and a confusing
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Dpsm xover When Danny comes across a girl while fighting a ghost, she displays some strange powers. How did she come to be in the basment in the first place, and who is she. When Danny investagates the mystery, he may be getting into a life that would end
1. prolgue: strange events

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Danny Phantom, but I do own Kayla. Anyone else unless stated otherwise is property of their respective owners.

A/n: Looks, Attacks and Transformations are taken from the Live action version of Sailor Moon even if some seem similar to the Anime and or Manga.

Prolgue

Brown eyes flickered to life opening slowly letting in face traces of light, but quickly closed again as it seemed way to much for their owner. Pain raced through the body as it stood to its Full height of 5.2 mid back length brown hair flowing freely little flakes of white scattered about the top. The eyes blinked several times trying with no luck to focus on the world around them. As the vision cleared as much as it would, they saw green light that seemed to be moving, but anything around it would not come into view. Her body ached as small waves of pain over took her, standing suddenly becoming a near impossible task. Her trembling hands were forced to push a boton on a phone she had with her changing her appearance. Her hair length stayed about the same, but was held in place by a green headband and was red in color. Her eyes seemed to turn from their brown, to a greenish type color her skin turning a few shades lighter then it was already. Her outfit changed from the white she had on, to a all black shirt her legs not that much lighter in color. A glowing green ring replaced her gold riging she had and a jacket and scarf of some kind found their way around her slinder shoulders. Seconds later, her own scream echoed in her ears and in a flash of white and pink light something appeared around her neck. "You leave my sister alone!" a male voice shouted as a boy about the age of fourteen appeared flying head first into another figure that suddenly appeared in the same room.

"I need that girl…" came the second male voice, this one looking to be that of a seventeen year old street punk, maybe a little older. His cloths were torn and his hair was matted and unkept.

"Moon Prisim Power Make up!" the girl called a feeling of knumbness over taking her entire body so much she felt nothing, not even if she was standing anymore. Her eyes returned to their natural shade of brown, and her hair grew and turned blonde in color. The style had changed to two ankle length pigtails held on her head by two faultless buns. Her outfit had also changed slowly into a mostly white sailor style one piece suit, with a blue color and a blue mini skirt her feet were now covered knee high in purplish red boots that cirved around top two gold moons on the tip by the knee. Her hands had elbow high white gloves that were the same color on the tip where it ended at the elbow as the boots, along with a matching chocker with a gold cresent moon holding a cross with four colored jewels small to be seen unless you looked really hard… andon her forehead she had a headband like teria which was mostly gold with a single jewel in the exact middle in the shape of a small oval the same color as the boots ends of the gloves, and the chocker. A pink bow completed the outfit in front and in back and the thing that suddenly appeared around her neck was now twice its size sitting on her chest. This being a heart shaped broach, with a gold cross and a sideways crecent moon in the middle. The rest being pink in color.

The two males hardly noticed the girl change until she screamed again, her outfit altering slightly, the boots becoming mostly white with perls and lase added to the out fit on her feet neck and on the two pins that adorned her head. A white crown of the same material as the perls on her body. Her eyes however were the biggest difference as hot white flames seemed to dance in their detps her hand outstretched aimed at the ugly biker creature a blue sword aimed for him.

The biker punk screamed as a blue engery sorce shot him in the back, and he tried to use a black shadow to fight back, but with no luck. Each move he tried, the girl blocked reacting quickly with a counter attack.

"Stop!" the the younger of the two said after a few seconds of watching hands outstretched and a tube at the ready to capture the biker punk.

The strange girl stoped as a gold light covered her quickly fading leaving her back to normal, her hair and skin color back to normal, and dressed in the same outfit she had last remembered changing into. "what happened?" she asked her mind unclear of the past five minutes, or rather last few hours.

"Danny! Are you down here?! Came a male voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Dad… I'll be up in a minute!" the boy called closing the light source off leaving the place in darkness. He grabbed the girl and flew her to his room before returning to make it look like he was down there and came up from the basement stairs.

"I'll be up in my room…" he said quickly as he ran for the stairs his father thinking of stopping him, but instead changed his mind. Danny on the other hand looked at the girl that now lay on his bed. She was at least as old as Jazz maybe older, but the questions that rang through his mind were , Who is she?, Where did she come from? And most important, Why was she there looking like Jazz his older sister….? Touching the hair, he realized that it seriously needed a washing, ut other then that, now she looked nothing like Jazz which completely confused Danny.

About an hour later, the girl stirred groaning in pain. The first place her hands went was her midsection then just as quickly went to her head. The pain she had felt was back and this time full force and to her seemingly in more places. The sun pooring from the window only added to it making her feel even worse. Her mind went back to her middle, when it felt like a greesey slime was running down her legs… and her first thought was to check to make sure. Sliding her hand into her pants, she slid one digit inside of her mound the substance suddenly socking her finger. Taking her finger out, she put in the light the window provided and cringed when she realized the slime she felt was nothing more then her own blood. "Oh shit.." she cursed thinking, ::so that sure explains most of the feelings…. But where am i and how did I come to be here?:: She then rubbed the blood covered finger against her black sweat pants the blood vanishing instantly against the black coloring. The sound of her cell phone caught her off guard, and she started trying to look around the room, but quickly realized two things. One that she was blind, and the other being the sound was her cell phone. Pausing to check the time on her talking watch, she knew why her cell was ringing and she cursed again. ::Just my rotten luck:: she thought….::Here I am in a strange place…..going to be late for work…and that's probly George saying he is running late:: she added as an after thought answering the phone before it went to voice mail or attracted some un wanted attention that she didn't quite need. "hello?" she said.

"Hey honey, I'm running a little late…." Came the reply on the other end, and sure enough it was exactly what she had figured on and thought.

"See you when you get home then…" she replied looking down at the shirt she had on. It was completely white except for something on the back, and the pizza hut logo on the front with the full house logo, and her pre printed name tag which read Kayla, and team member. It was then she heard the echo of steps on the stairs, and her attaion was drawn back to the problem inbetween her legs. She had to find a way to clean it up, get home before her lover, and probly change pants because of the little mess….easy enough right? Wrong…. Her heart pounded more and more as the footsteps neared her and the sound of the knob turning filled her ears. Her legs were too week now to support her weight. The phone she had been holding fell to the floor with a soft clatter as the plastic met the carpet, her hand now seemingly shivering as if it alone was cold.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice say, but had to pause to think of where she might have heard it. It was clear when he repeated the question, and she could feel he was closer. When he had used her name, she realized he had seen her nametag.

"I'm alright.. " the girl known as Kayla stated trying to hide how she really felt, which was tarafied beyond words among other things including feeling sick….and weekend from the loss of blode and the watery feeling that filled her legs. "I have to get going, thanks for your help." She said quickly making her way out the door almost falling head first down the stairs…trying to remember just what could have happened to cause this, but she never felt herself make contact with the ground. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her holding her firmly.

"How about I take you home, and along the way you can tell me who you are and what exactly you did to that ghost." Danny commented.

"What ghost,..? she asked trying not be alrmed about the entire event, the word ghost unnerving her.

"I'll explain all of that in due time…but…right now isn't quite the best time. I feel like crap, and am to week." She commented her eyes struggling to stay her voice showing how tired she really felt.

Danny wanted to say something to the effect she should not work, but….it was not his place, and he hoped that someone would make her stay home perhaps a family member. He flew as fast as he could givng and taking the directions given to him by the young girl worried that the ghost may have hurt her when she fought with him, but he wasn't quite sure what to think. He waited aove her bulding, until her boyfriend had arrived then watched the conversation staying invisible so he would not be seen not aware that the male of the couple was the only one who would be able to see him, if Danny had let himself be seen.

"Honey are you alright?!" a male voice asked hints of alarm and concern for his girlfriend evident in his voice.

"But work… I've got to go, even though I want to bail so bad." Kayla protested as her body started to go limp on her and she found herself in another mess.

"You are not going anywhere but to bed, your way to week, I told you staying up late wasn't good for you." Her boyfriend started to softly scold, but she didn't hear him her mind and body already in the land of sleep once again, the blood loss and everything else forgotten for the moment. Danny watched as the man took his girlfriend to their bedroom and placed her in the bed. He then removed her clothing while trying to hold her sitting. Danny couldn't help but see that this man really loved his girl and would do anything for her. He had to wonder if he should go outside wait and knock, or reappear right then and there to help him with her.

Danny made up his mind after seeing the shocked look that the male took on when his girl's white under garments were covered with her own blood the smell of the substance filling the air quickly. Danny flew in closer and reappeared…in front of the sleeping girl when her boyfriend went into the bathroom and closet to get supplies to clean her up. "I'm sorry I didn't know…" he said when he saw her then retreated quickly stubbing his toe not being able to go intangible fast enough. It was then he spotted a clock and had to fly home as fast as he could to make his parents think he was doing a homework assignment. The girl and the events downstairs forgotten for the time being…but he quickly discovered that might be harder then it appeared to be. No he wasn't having feelings for the girl or anything, knowing that she had to be at least 18 or older, and the man she was with had to have been at least twice her age or older. It was the fact she displayed a lot of power, power that he thought may not be under control, and he didn't want to be responsible for letting some ghost or what ever what appeared to be control her to destroy her home town or even worse the planet…the planet…how that thought came to his mind, was beyond him. It was then a book caught his eye, a text book it may have been, but never the less he picked it up and started to flip through it. "No way…" he said eyes wide in shock as the book fell from his limp fingers.


	2. a rush of information

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or sailor moon standards apply. Remember I only write fanfiction for fun and non profit only.

A/n: this story will be a romance but its not what you are thinking. Pairings are open to suggestion, but I'm not going with the same ones that's in almost every fanfiction. If Danny develops feelings for Kayla, it would be more like younger brother older sister type of a thing.

Chapter 1

Kayla awoke to find herself in the confert of her own bed but was unclear on how she had come to be there. Her clothing had been removed, and she noticed she had on a pad and a pair of underwear. How she got to be in it she didn't remember, but then again a lot of things seemed to feel that way. Through her pain filled head one thing broke through it all, that being a soft touch one she recognized right away. "George..?" she asked weekly.

"Just try to get some rest you've had a busy day." George commented and a smile came across his lips. "Don't worry about work either….I took care of it for you. Your not going to lose your job either." He added reassuring her.

She smiled as she blinked her sleepy eyes up at him and reached out for a hug. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you." She commented.

"Same here love… same here.." George replied before asking, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks honey… I'm alright." Kayla responded holding her head in pain again.

"Let me get you something for that." George stated retreating into the bathroom before Kayla could protest to it.

"here you go.." George said depositing two pills into the palm of her waiting hand the other with her drink. Without argument, she took the offered pills wishing they didn't take so long to start working. Luck was never on her side as another jult of pain raced through her body. Her skin suddenly felt like someone had lit a match under every limb and tears leaked from her eyes dispite how hard she tried keeping them in. George continued to hold and stroke her something that proved to be an effective method of calming the girl when she would be in pain like this.

On the moon an image that appeared to be ghost like, could feel the same thing. Little did she or anyone know she was feeling the after effects of an evil that had yet to show itself. She had been able to step in once, but the fight in itself nearly destroyed her so forced her to retreat to the moon where she could only watch. This image was none other then the ghost form of the princess that was not completely reborn into a full human form, thus the ability for her to seemingly having two personas. She knew she had to get help, but who to go to, Minako was way to ill and would not be able to continue fighting much longer, and then there was that boy. Why the thought of him entered her mind she did not know, but he did try to help her when she was in need, trouble was seeing is how she was like a ghost of her former self, how was she going to get him to talk to her seeing as how it appeared although part ghost himself, he fought against them as a living when she assumed he wouldn't be in school.

Speaking of the boy in question, he sat with his two friends at the lunch table the next day after meeting Kayla. He was recounting the events to his friends the two other people who even knew of his past and powers. "So your saying, she deflected any plasma attack directed at her without flintching?" Sam asked unable to believe herself what was going on.

"That's right….She drew a star shaped sheiled and sent the attack right back at him, problem is though, she doesn't seem to remember doing it, and when I got her home, her boyfriend or father, not sure started to take over overly shocked at the state she was in." Danny finished.

"Wow cool…" Tucker said after Danny finished his story.

"Well if you say so…" Danny finished as the lunch bell rang and everyone split up to finish out the day. For the rest of the school day, nothing happened. The ghosts left the town alone for the most part, and the entire foot ball team made Danny their personal target, which was a daily event. With this in mind, it was pretty safe to say that Danny had gotten used to the constent torment. Someone was always picking on him and his family, if it wasn't the foot ball team picking on Danny for the sure fun of it, then it was someone making fun of him for his parents publicly admitting they hunted and researched ghosts for a living.

When Danny reached his room he dropped his books carelessly to the floor, landing face first on the bed. In a few seconds he had dozed off tired from being up almost all the night before chasing and capturing ghosts. Even sleep came quickly, it was troubled the never less full of confusing dreams.

dream

The sky was clear and dark the moon full glowing brightly giving off almost as much light as a bright sunny day. Stars dotted the sky sparkling lightly in the night sky. The moon seemed to grow closer and images seemed to appear in it. Running water falls and lush green grassy fields. The sounds of laughter echoed through the air as images of children happily playing came into view.

One of the children looked like Danny would have at the age of about 3 or four years of age, and the other girl looked like Kayla ten years older then he. They were laughing and smiling about something as she hugged the boy while sitting under the warmth of the sun.

Just as quickly the pictures changed. The ground started to go under as flames shot through the ground. Pillers started to fall and structures started to land causing the ground to split open even more. Danny screamed and cried trying to out run a stone column that came close to smashing him, that was until a pair of strong female arms grabbed him and took him to safety. Seconds later, another scream cut through the still air fallowed by his sister's cries of pain. The next thing he could see was the moon being engulfed in a blinding white light, the earth in the background a dead red color, darker then the planet mars. The last image that flashed through was of the princess and her lover lying dead hand in hand her bangs blown back the moon symbol clearly visible in the center of her forehead.

end of dream

Danny shot awake cold sweat dripping from his face panting hard. He clutched his chest as if he was having a heart attack. ::What was that?:: Danny thought as his mind tried to search for answers to as why all of the sudden he had a dream like that. He had only seen the girl in it once, when he took her home, and then that picture in his book.

Picking up the book he took a closer look at the image he thought may have triggered the dream, and to his shock in the top right hand corner was that princess in the same white gown, her moon symbol slightly hidden but still visible to some extent. ::that's her!" his mind screamed as he stared blankly at the image before him. He scanned down the page and read a little bit about her. "princess Kayla was said to have lived on the moon some 10,000 years ago. It was said it was her fault that the earth had been destroyed those 10,000 years ago. An act done purely on nagitive emotion. Some say she wanted to die, and could have cared less if the entire planet went with her. It is also said, that is when the first known ice age happened." Danny read from the text shock over taking him. ::Well that would sure explain a lot.:: he thought to himself, but didn't have time to think on it more when his ghost since went off.

Changing quickly he flew through the sky on a search for the ghost in question. Seeing nothing right away, he sighed rubbing his temples where a headache was starting to form. By now he would have seen or heard something, but this time nothing. It was then strange things were starting to happen. It was not uncommon as the sun begun to set in some places for the moon to be seen dimly while the sun was out, but this was different then any other time before. The moon seemed to be eating up the light from the sun then focusing it like a laser beam at Danny, but instead of burning him, it covered him pulling him to it.

Danny tried to scream, but no sound came out, his glowing green eyes full of fear as he tried to fly away from the beam, but it had a death grip on him. He tried everything including becoming intangible, but this strange beam had complete control of his powers, the only reason he was able to remain in ghost form, was because in human form, he wouldn't be able to stay airborn, and for some reason that was an important key to stay alive and who or what was in control seemed to want him to be that way.

As he reached the moon, the palace he had seen in his dream entered his line of vision for an instant as his head made contact with the white rocky surface that was the Earth's moon. The contact had been so hard enough that Danny welcomed the darkness not trying to remain awake. The ghostly form of the princess looked down at the form that she had brought to her. Her eyes looked sad, but she knew that this would be the only way that he would listen to her. "gomaenasi little brother." She whispered her hand brushed a stray lock of snow white hair from his face before picking him up and taking him to a room that was still for the most part in tact, his ghost forming leaving him shortly after he had been picked up. She concentrated and saw Kayla on the bed sleeping rather painfully, but when she brought Danny to her, for a moment the girl relaxed some.

When Danny awoke, alarm was the first thing to flood through his young mind. His head had a dull throbbing where he hit it, and he swore he saw a palace on the moon, in fact, aside from the north wall being knocked out, he could have sworn that he was in one of the many rooms… but that just couldn't be could it?" he said aloud unaware at the time he had spoken.

"Good your awake." The woman from eirler said as she fixed Danny with a soft smile. "I'm sorry for bringing you to me like this, but I need your help.

It was then that Danny felt his ghost since go off and a shiver ran through his spine. The throbbing of his head only added to his problems. The first thing that sprang to mind was to fight her, but then again he could also hear her out. "Why would you need me?" he found himself asking.

The young princess closed her brown eyes her sightless gaze broken as she begun to speak. "I had thought that with the defeat and fall of the dark kingdom, and the destruction of the mystical silver crystal, that life could once again return to normal. However, I was wrong…Ghosts from an unknown realm have started and one has horbily attacked my reincarnated living form, but when yet another ghost dove into her mind, I was pushed out and couldn't finish being reborn. I'm two week to return , and her powers alone aren't going to be enough." She said as Danny looked at her with a shocked and blank expression. "The reason why I have called on you, is so that you can help her fight and hopefully find all of her friends to aid in this upcoming battle. My spirt won't last long, and can't do much good in this war, and for that little brother I am truly sorry." The woman continued on.

"You aren't… and can't be…" Danny started to say but then his dreams caught up to him making since to him now.

"I have little time and little strength, so therefore you are on your own from here." The woman said her eyes reopening once again, her sightless orbs seemingly defying everything, and looking right at him.

"I…I'll do what I can…" Danny said trying to take everything in that he had just been fed….screaming in the back of his mind that he wouldn't couldn't, and anything that was happening was just a bad dream and he would wake up in the comfort and safety of his bed warm and safe as if the rest of the world did not exist. However, his thoughts and wishes started to fall on deaf ears as the images before him did not change.

"Now, I must set you back and you must return to help me…. The fate of two worlds and lives depends on it." The ghostly woman said as he felt himself transform back to his ghost form, and then the earth coming into view seconds before. This time however he was able to control his flight, therefore slowing his reentry into the planet preventing himself from being fried to a crisp.

Meanwhile halfway across the room four figures in four different locations got a really strange feeling. As the sun and moon returned to normal, the feeling had passed leaving them confused memories of fighting evil along side their princess once again in front of all their thoughts and memories. Try as they might, the forboading evil feeling would not leave no matter how hard each person tried.


	3. Trapped and rescued strange dreams

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Danny Phantom. I do own Kayla, but no one else, for original character info see previous chapter.

* * *

A/n: I would like to quickly point out that this version of sailor moon I'm using is based off the live action version, which I have been told was inspired by the Manga. Attacks may same similar to the anime, but it explains the character differences that you see.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The woman who had been attacked in the dark of night now lie in a hospital bed almost all of her covered in white bandages hiding the burns she had gotten. She had been speaking weekly to her friend and fellow senshi Luna for a while now about the strange goings on about the world. "What did the princess say about this senshi?" she asked.

"I don't Know Rei-Chan Gomen." The girl known as Luna replied. "I guess Serenity – Sama has a twin sister that until now we didn't quite know about. Come to think of t I didn't remember until she said something.

"That just gives the dark forces another target if what you say is true." The girl now known as Rei replied not liking the sound of things.

"Hai, and Usagi – Chan won't be of much help unless she draws attention to herself." Luna commented sneezing a few moments ago her form changing from a young little kid with blue hair to a blue purple cat with a moon on its forehead and a moon coller around its neck both a golden color. "gomanasi.." she muttered after it happened having to mutter a quick good bye to Rei and sneaking out of the hospital room.

Meanwhile Usagi was wrapped up in trying to cook and talk on the phone. She had been preparing for her dream wedding, and her friends were helping her to plan it out. At the current moment she was on the phone with Mokoto, one of her good friends who loved to cook and had recently opened a little shop for herself with her new boyfriend Motoki, who used to run the Crown Karaoke joint the girls hung out at when they were just teenagers about to enter high school.

After chatting with her friend a few minutes, she went back to her cooking only to have her phone ring again a short time later. This time it was Chiba Mamaru, the man whom Usagi's heart now belonged and was going to Marry in a very short time. Her face lit up with a smile and with a quick good bye to her mother and brother she raced out of the house her unfinished breakfast sitting on two paper plates in front of the pair. Moments later, her signure pigtails bounced against the sweater she war and her back the brown strands flying about in the wind as she hugged Mamaru who was waiting for her. She had no idea at the time anything was happening save for the conversation she had with Mokoto concerning the up coming wedding. Her smile lit up her face as she and Mamaru went for a care free day of shopping.

Meanwhile back in the United states, the couple that nearly ended up in a car wreck started on their way home, the man trying to help his woman make it back to their home. The walk was something he could handle well enough, but his girlfriend was having a hard time. "are you alright?" he asked her. When she didn't answer he repeated. "Kayla honey, are you alright?"

With that she replied softly, I'm fine.." but she was lying through her teeth. Her bad nee was turning purple under her pants leg, and growing about twice its size as it started to swell. She tried to mask the pain that she was feeling, but when she looked at her lover, he knew that she wasn't alright. It was times like this he had kept the wheelchair in the back, but this time he hadn't thought to bring it, but then again, he didn't think she'd need it. While they paused to rest, he could see the pain she was trying to hide.

As the continued on a pair of green eyes watched from the sky. "you will be mine yet.." a voice said not heard by anyone. The sky appeared to clear as an invisible form fallowed the happy couple through the sky watching trying to determine where its pray lived. "its only a matter of time." The female said again this time reappearing above the apartment in which she lived while petting the stuff dog.

"Home at last." Kayla commented while her boyfriend unlocked the door and helped her to lie down on the couch in the living room.

"can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Iie George Kun…" Kayla replied forgetting to speak English using the little Japanese she knew instead.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I said no honey…..erm though I used your name instead though." Kayla replied.

The clowns continued their rampage as they now begun to fill the apartment complex parking lot. Cars and trucks suddenly burst into flame, and people went screaming into their homes. As quickly as it started, the damage and destruction ended the clowns vanishing in a trail of black flower pettles and green light. However, instead of disappearing with them, the damage done to the road and the parking lot remained until there was nothing left to burn. Rain soon drenched the flames, but many people lost their cars and or trucks among other things. The streets were melting and running like thick water covering the storm drains when it couldn't get through them. By the time the stuff had cooled and was once again solid, the ground was even more un even then it had been before.

Kayla and George tried to keep warm, but their apartment provided little heat since the damage destroyed the AC unit that was their heater as well. If that wasn't bad enough most of the power had been knocked out as well, and like many downstairs apartments they were trapped inside unable to open any doors or windows. They were just lucky no glass was broken, but then again George hadn't gotten all the tape off from when they were trapped indoors for the hurricanes. Kayla was grateful for that at least. The tape would help keep the glass from shattering trapping as much heat as humanly possible. George had also found his space heater and a way to give it power. However that wasn't going to last very long either.

Meanwhile Danny couldn't get back to sleep as images of that woman flooded his mind along with a few other things that she had said. After he had returned he had tried to get to sleep but so far wasn't having any luck in that department. A soft muffled ringing caught his ears and he looked around his room for the source of the sound. A cell phone lie on the carpet by his bed and upon a closer look, he could tell that it was ringing. Hanging up on the person while it was still ringing, Danny flew back to that girl's apartment to return it.

As he flew over the complex looking for the right apartment, he noticed that something was wrong. Black tar and concrete were as high as the second floor in some location blocking the downstairs apartments from view. Speeding up he had located his goal seeing that her particular bulding was completely berried. Going intangible he flew through it all looking around for the right apartment.

When he saw the one he was looking for he spotted the people he was looking for curled up in front of a heater. Turning visable again he approached them slowly his hand outstretched with the cell in it. "What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know…." Kayla said as she looked up at the speaker stopping her boyfriend from saying anything.

:The princesses sprit was right: he thought as he handed the phone back. "Take my hands I can get you out of here and to a safe location. If you want to pack a few personal things I suggest you do so. Your cats I can come back for." He said.

"Thanks Danny Kun." Kayla said as she and George packed a couple days worth of clothing and things for themselves.

When they were ready Danny flew them both out of the destroyed apartment complex and back home. He then introduced them to his parents as new nebors that needed a place overnight. Leaving Kayla and her lover to their devices Danny made a few more trips getting their food and water for the cats as well as the cats themselves.

When he returned he took them aside and spoke to them himself explaining to Kayla all about his strange dream. "That wasn't a dream I'm afraid that was real." Kayla said after Danny had finished talking.

"What you mean to tell me that…. You lived on the moon over 10000 years ago, and that woman could very well have been you….!" Danny all but shouted trying to keep his voice low so as not to alert his parents.

"Hai…or…my mother…." Kayla finished for him. "You see my sister Serenity and I were sent to live on earth after the fall of the planet and the moon kingdom." She explained.

"But what does that have to do with the biker dude and the way you dusted him?" Danny asked.

"The biker dude was only after a quick piece of ass from a dumb looking girl whose mind could be easily controlled. However, he didn't count on me having the ability to fight back." Kayla explained. "The power that you saw displayed came from my will to fight aided by the mystical silver crystal or rather part of it. When the moon fell Serenity and I were infused with half of the crystal each the whole thing able to shoot of way to much power for one person to handel alone. You see our powers are driven by our emotions and the disier to protect ourselves and the planet, but there is a downside to this well." She went on to say.

"Nagitive emotion such as the need to commit suside?" George asked.

Tears stung in the back of her eyes as she slowly nodded. "The crystal absorbs magical engery from our emotions and holding within itself. Since the crystal itself is so small when it gets to be to much or too much emotion is felt it gets concentrated and released causing massive destruction or an over all healing effect depending on the nature of emotions fueling it. Thus why mother split it. With its design the magical outlet can flow a bit more freely and can be controlled more. Many think that the stone is the holder of the magic, so that's why people have wanted either to have it for themselves or to kill us so it won't be used against them." Kayla finished as sobs now racked from her body.

George pulled her close rubbing soothing circles on her back while she regained her breathing. :So the urban legends are true then: Danny thought taking in the newly formed information. Many questions still ran through his mind, but he was too tired to really think on the matter. Showing Kayla and George to the guest room, he retreated to his own crashing on the bed falling into a troubled sleep.

The events on the moon kept replaying themselves on in his mind, and he couldn't shake them. Now that he had the information he started to remember bits more from his past not understanding any of it. Waking up in a cold sweat, he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Shaking the dreams off for the moment he tried once again to get some sleep telling himself in the morning he would deal with the problems that his dreams were bringing him.

An evil laugh echoed through the night as the ghostly woman appeared in the sky over the Fenton household. She had been watching her prissiors and now fallowed them to where they were now staying thanks to the damage she had caused. "I will get you yet princess." She laughed twisting the dog in her hands her nails digging deep in it. "Revenge will be mine yet, just wait and see.


End file.
